Game of Twilight
by Foxes' Dreams
Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.
1. Illusion - set in 8x22

Game of Twilight 

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.

* * *

Say it louder

Say it louder

Who's gonna love you

Like me?

She's back, ghastly widespread

Everything is pain, nonetheless

I see her unrecognizable

Possibly certifiable.

There's no future, nothing

Only regret dallying.

That night still imprinted

Cowards, fearful of love vocalized

Went in different directions

Somehow just unlucky explorations.

Years later, families interfered

I instantly reappeared.

Her smile is shyly radiant

New wrinkles in grey gradient

Disappearing in the dim light.

People, known, mourned dight

Her presence bringing afterglow

I'm drowning in free flow.

Pervading sadness, inability

To even touch her skin virility.

Life goes on, it dies

Love, somewhere still lies.

Close proximity, heavy gasps

Heart tears, hearts clasps

Desire becomes unbearable

In such times, too wearable.

Barely restraining, impulses come

Plans, ideas, tactics crumb.

Nothing would prove enough

Would erase the ache, too acuff.

Worlds start to become bundles

And I am still in tunnels.

Darkness in life, rescue only one

Worries crashing thousand.

It's too late for past regrets

She's only bits of epithets.

Time stands still, weeping ceases

And I collect bodily pieces.

Her voice comes as a phantom

Sounding alien, like platinum

Enchants me like nothing else

Images of yesterday air

I realize they are imprinted

Never fully admitted.

She's soothingly speaking

And hope appears fleeting

We are two broken no ones

Last wishes airily lunged.

Healing is together

Living in tender feathers.

Illusion...

 **Author's Note:** Just first try of poetry, written at midnight. Obviously, set in 8x22.

Read and Review! :*


	2. Mist - set in 1x14

Game of Twilight

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.

* * *

Mist

In the mist of blurred nothing

It's like he is always bluffing

She thought she can't complain

Until he committed the mistake.

It's love with no certain boundary

She couldn't witness your outlawry.

Heart breaking, tears stinging

We can't totally resume living.

It's like the world is eel shattering

We can't not even be communicating.

Her gaze is professionally cold

She wished she internally cajoled.

She's totally amused, inertly collapsing

Her affection for him is still lasting

Her mind is contorted, forcefully stated

You're being seduced

Again.

 **Author's Note:** A short poem for 1x14 "Control". Wow, poetry is really getting me these days!

Read and Review! :*


	3. Truth - set in 3x16

Game of Twilight

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.

* * *

Truth

She's been trying to contact you

But you are both playing euchre.

Wandering gazes, shy touches

All he can get are brushings.

She can't control her desire

When his voice gets finer.

One small conversation, truth

And she's out of love, of youth.

She is punished to see from afar

And all her dreams more black are.

Love seems easy, peremptory for him

But hope in her remains, still dim.

Are they dancing in genuine nothing?

There are affectionate surges coming.

Only a favorable miracle can heal them

They are still clinging on impulses' hem.

 **Author's Note:** Wow, what a great night out I had! It was exactly what I needed to write another short poem.

Read and Review! :*


	4. Time - set between 5x20 and 5x21

Game of Twilight

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.

* * *

Time

Time, so cruel and so quickly passing

I can see myself older, backwards evolving

Flying towards greatness, with only one wing.

It's until I see you, tears in your eyes, cling.

It shouldn't be such seclusion, so much dull pain

We have a life ahead of us, nothing is being vain.

Our love, that conquered all, could be our savior

I am not going to sit, leaving everything in blur.

The darkest night sees you in slumber, me awake

And I have this will towards forever, this ache

It's more like an impulse, something I've envisioned

To put us on a pedestal, without any worry, burdened.

The next day, you are still grey, silently mourning

I am more decisive, stepping on shallow string.

You wouldn't talk, more vehemently hiding in work

And I have this ardent thought, dream, perk.

It's again at night when your beauty strikes, shines

The pursue of your lips, the strands, the little whines

The rhythm of your steps, the palette of your skin

It's everything, all I've ever wanted, sending me with a spin.

The ring burns a hole in my pocket, the rain pouring

We are at home, speechless, the ordeal stinging

It's only later, my kneeling, your shrill cry

Approval. It sends my savage world high.

 **Author's Note:** I'm clear sucker for romance.

Read and Review! :*


	5. Two - set after 3x24

Game of Twilight 

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.

* * *

Two

The two of us, so feathery flying and dancing in the wind

The destiny is utterly sealed by our gentle, serene kiss

And so comes the new beginning, in your arms

It's a beautiful silence, so peaceful, no alarms.

The two of us, so beautifully cuddled on the old couch

There's no one around us to talk, to say, to vouch

We've already found peace in each other's voices

We're so entrapped in the embrace, security, no twitches.

The two of us, so madly in love, caressed by morning

We're entangled in sheets, blooming, sparkling, giggling.

It's like a visage, all too powerful and slowly arising

We're just two people, looking at each other, wanting.

The two of us, so blessedly moving on, hoping

Someday we'll have nothing but peace, wishing.

For now, there are no boundaries, just the doorstep

Above us the sky is wine-hued, we're finally united at hep.

 **Author's Note:** Back to class now! I so wish a poetry course.

Read and Review! :*


	6. Spark - set around 1x02

Game of Twilight 

T.V. Show: House MD

Pairing: Chase/Cameron

Author: Foxes' Dreams

Summary: Words, words, words. Some of their actions are reduced to words. Throughout seasons, Chase and Cameron were poetry. Collection of poems.

* * *

Spark

He's being a shadow; a glimpse of his past self, restored

Walking around, head high, eyes wandering, non-stop

He's not searching for the actual surge, for the it

But amidst one morning, the spark ignited in his soul.

She's barely secure, pupils glistening with mischief, hiding

With her crazy up-do, her face seemed angelic

But way too immersed in silence; a war only inside

An enigma, a dilemma for him; never attraction.

He loathes, condemns himself for falling in the abyss

But her dutifully working digits doing gels

The round glasses perching beautifully on her nose

And the occasional laugh; sends his world high.

She, behind passivity, is all ears, all observing

His care is delightful, flattering, but limited, defined

Her walls are high, so irresponsive, never feeling

But her heart, somehow, thumps so loud, so lovingly.

Her intelligence and agility are mesmerizing

Striking especially in the middle of work, stress

He founds himself rooting for a brief dance of lips

She's a muse, a goddess he is powerless to forget.

His accent becomes intoxicating; dimples worth of notice,

His phrases, the lighthearted comics won her soul

Her mind sometimes wanders far, to the possibility

Her body desires, wanton; her mind refuses, stupidly.

The first time their hands touch is electrifying

Like a jolt of completeness submerging both of them

It's more than breathtaking, universally reviled

It's a nice, unknown taste, that of togetherness.

Their lips touch only energetically, in a haze of bodily scents

It's just a fling, a release of tension, they both say

But, in reality, they are both succumbed to the memory

To the chambers of their brains, filled with happiness and riot.

Their love has never been perfect, more like vindictive

A zealous coming-together, mixed with young madness.

A playful and childish game, leaving them satiated

A convenient concord, metamorphosing into more.

They've become inseparable, attached and possessive.

No words exchanged, no strong confession, only silence.

Their gestures and whispers are persuasive, strong-willed

Everything is still, fragile and pure in this bohemian love.

 **Author's Note:** Happy Birthday, Andreza! I know how much you like poetry, so here's a small poem for you. Thank you for being in my life, for inspiring me continuously, for being the best voice the motivation. Hope all your wishes will come true, happiness and laughs will come tons in this special day!


End file.
